I'm The One
by princess nanachan
Summary: Aku tahu. Inilah saat yang kutunggu - tunggu. Aku jatuh cinta. Pada sesosok yang kukenal dan menatapku bahagia di kejauhan. Kulambaikan tanganku ke arahnya dan memberikan senyuman tulusku padanya. Hanya untuknya. Jinmin Couple. Jung Jinwoon dan Lee Changmin


Emm.. Okay, pertama – tama aku, MINTA MAAF SEBESAR – BESARNYAAA #capslock kepencet

Setelah sibuk nganggur sibuk nganggur tiba – tiba sekarang muncul dengan pairing baru. JEONGMAL MIANHAE HOMINOIDS... *deep bow*

Dan untuk pairing ini, salahkan Mongmin yang -suaranya mampu mengoyak- ngoyakkan serta mencabik – cabik hati author kemudian melelehkannya seperti es krim yang mencair- *maaf kalo lebay* membuat author terus memutar lagu terbaru 2AM, One Spring Day

Oke, langsung aja,

Ini dia, pairing yang belum pernah ada di dunia fanfictiondotnet,

JINMIN COUPLE!

**.**

**.**

**~I'm The One~**

**Cast : Jung Jinwoon x Lee Changmin**

**...Jinmin Couple...**

**.**

**.**

Aku adalah orang yang baru. Yang menjalani kehidupan baru dengan diriku ya baru. Ya, aku menganggapnya seperti itu. Pribadiku kini jauh berbeda dengan diriku dulu yang sangat rendah di mata orang lain.

Dulu, semua orang menghinaku karena aku hanyalah seorang anak ingusan bertubuh gempal alias gendut dengan gigiku yang terlalu maju ke depan.

Tapi kini, aku berhasil mengentaskan berat badan 200 pon yang kini entah hilang kemana. Gelambir dan selulit yang ada di tubuhku berganti menjadi otot yang terlalu memukau dan menawan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Kawat gigi yang kupakai bertahun - tahun lamanya berhasil membuat susunan gigiku menjadi rapi dan tak ada lagi gigi yang terlalu maju ke depan.

Aku, Lee Changmin, akan menggemparkan panggung dunia hiburan dengan suara indahku.

Untuk semua yang pernah memandang rendah padaku, kalian bisa lihat aku dengan jelas sekarang. Akan kutunjukkan pada kalian, bahwa aku mampu menaklukkan Hallyu wave.

" Haahh.. " aku sedikit menghela nafasku sambil memandang pada pantulan tubuh atletisku yang terpampang jelas pada cermin di hadapanku.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir pertunjukan musikalku. The Three Musketeers. Yang berhasil menyita perhatian lebih dari seribu penonton.

Peran heroik D'Artagnan yang kuperankan sungguh luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak luar biasa, seluruh rekan musikalku memuji keahlianku dalam memerankan peran tersebut selama kami latihan.

_*flashback_

" Mongmin oppa, kau benar - benar terlihat hebat! " seru Yenny, partnerku dalam pertunjukan musikal The Three Musketeers saat kami sedang latihan.

" Benarkah Yeun-ah? " tanyaku sambil menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman terbaikku dan kurasa itu cukup untuk membuat lawan bicaraku tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

" Ne, oppa! Kau cocok sekali dengan peran itu! Kau...emm... terlihat gagah dan tampan sekali.." jawab Yenny malu - malu yang sedetik kemudian terlihat semburat merah muda di kulit pipinya yang putih.

_*flashback end_

Aku tersenyum - senyum sendiri jika mengingat hal tersebut.

Aku tidak salah dengan pendapatku selama ini. Aku tentu saja bisa membuat wanita manapun meluluhkan hatinya hanya untukku. Bahkan seorang Yenny yang notabene adalah teman, ah tidak, bahkan sunbae-ku di management yang sama, bisa luluh hatinya melihat penampilanku.

" Aku harus bisa menampilkan penampilan terbaikku hari ini! " ucapku optimis menatap tatapan mataku sendiri pada pantulan cermin, sebelum akhirnya aku menyembunyikan absku yang berlekuk indah dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna hitam.

Kukancingkan dan kugulung asal kemeja hitamku hingga ke siku.

" Hyung..."

_Tok tok tok_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku, yang bisa kupastikan Jo kwon lah orangnya. Salah satu memberku yang selalu mengomel dan mengeluh dengan tak kenal waktu. Entah itu pagi maupun tengah malam, teriakannya selalu bisa memekakkan telinga seisi dorm yang kami tinggali.

Dengan malas aku menghampiri pintu kamarku dan memutar handlenya.

" Waeyo? " tanyaku malas, dan ternyata malah menemukan Jinwoon di depan pintu.

" Yah! Hyuuuung! Pakai celanamu!" Kulihat Jinwoon berteriak histeris sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang tertutup erat. Tubuhnya berguncang panik.

" Yah Jinwoonie.. aku kan masih pakai boxer.. " jawabku santai.

_Memangnya apa salahnya berkeliaran di dalam dorm laki - laki hanya dengan menggunakan boxer? Kenapa tingkah si maknae yang satu ini seperti seorang gadis? Membuatku menjadi risih saja, _ucapku dalam hati

" Tapi tetap saja itu memalukan hyung!" ucap Jinwoon yang kini membelakangiku

" Baiklah..baiklah.. Aku pakai celana dulu.. " ucapku mengalah karena tak tahan melihat tingkah laku si maknae.

Aku kembali memasuki kamar dan mengambil penny jeans yang berwarna broken white di tumpukan lemari pakaian.

Memakainya sesegera mungkin dan kembali menghampiri si maknae yang masih menungguku di depan kamarku.

" Ada apa Jinwoonie?" tanyaku pada Jinwoon yang masih dalam posisi membelakangiku

" Kau sudah pakai celana belum,hyung?" Jinwoon masih belum mau membalikkan badannya

" Sudah Jinwoonie.." kuraih bahunya dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arahku. Wajahnya masih tertunduk dengan matanya yang terpejam erat.

Dengan takut dan perlahan ia membuka matanya untuk mengecek ke arah kakiku. Begitu menemukan celana sudah terpasang di sana, ia menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya.

**Deg!**

_Kenapa wajahnya imut sekali? Sejak kapan si maknae tukang perintah ini memiliki wajah yang manis? Dan... Apa itu?.. Di pipinya.. Semburat?... Dia blushing?... Terhadapku?... Ah tidak tidak.. Aku tidak boleh beranggapan yang bukan - bukan_, gusarku dalam hati

" Hyung... " ia mulai mengangkat bibirnya bicara dengan ragu "... aku... "

Aku menatapnya dengan heran. Sebenernya apa yang ia ingin katakan. Ia terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya.

" Kau kenapa Jinwoonie?" tanyaku lembut padanya. Sungguh, walaupun maknae yang satu ini seringkali menyebalkan, tapi entah mengapa aku tidak pernah bisa keras padanya. Pertengkaran yang sering terjadi diantara kami pun, selalu membuatku merasa tak nyaman dan akhirnya mengalah untuk lebih dulu meminta maaf padanya. Sekalipun, aku tidak pernah membentaknya dan tak ingin membuatnya marah padaku.

"..ng.. anu... Hyung, aku... "

" Ada apa Jinwoonie? " tanyaku mulai penasaran yang melihat tingkah lakunya yang gusar dan gelisah dengan tangannya yang menggaruk - garuk kepalanya yang kuyakin tidak gatal sama sekali.

" Aku... membuatkanmu...emm... sarapan.. "ucap Jinwoon malu – malu

" Aigoo... " aku mengacak - acak rambutnya dengan lembut " kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, Jinwoonie.. Kan biasanya aku yang membuat sarapan untuk kalian...atau... Jangan - jangaaan..." ucapku sambil menatap selidik padanya. Sungguh aku tak tahan untuk tersenyum simpul melihat tingkahnya yang semakin gelisah di hadapanku

" Ah tidak hyung! Aku tidak bermaksud apa - apa!" ucapnya panik

" Arraseo.. Kau pasti ingin belajar menjadi suami yang baik kan?.." ucapanku berhasil membuat tubuh Jinwoon menegang kaku seketika. Matanya yang tidak besar itu membuka lebar secara paksa. "...benar kan? untuk acara We Got Married itu?.. "

" Haaahh..." Jinwoon menghela nafas panjang mendengar pertanyaanku yang terakhir. Tubuh dan wajahnya merileks seketika itu juga "...bukan hyung.. Aku hanya ingin membuatkan sarapan untukmu.. " ucap Jinwoon lemah yang kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berlalu dari hadapanku.

Ada apa dengan anak itu? Tingkahnya aneh sekali.

" Hyung! Kau sudah buat sarapan?" ucap Jo kwon yang tiba - tiba saja lewat dan berdiri di hadapanku.

" Oh! Tidak.. Jinwoon bilang, ia sudah buat sarapan.."

"MWO?! JINWOON?! Kau yang benar saja,hyung! Anak ingusan itu mana bisa masak! Kalau nanti aku mati keracunan bagaimana?! Aku kan mau mengeluarkan album soloku lagi! Aku-" aku tidak sanggup mendengar ocehan Jo kwon lagi dan segera mengangkat tanganku untuk menutup telingaku rapat-rapat.

Segera saja aku berjalan cepat melewatinya dan menuju ruang tengah tempat biasanya kita sarapan.

" YAH! HYUNG!-" sempat kudengar teriakan Jo kwon yang membahana di seluruh ruangan.

Tak perduli dengan Jo kwon, segera saja kududukkan tubuhku di sofa yang tidak terlalu besar ukurannya di ruang tengah dorm kami.

Sudah tersaji di meja bundar di depan sofa omurice lengkap dengan kimchi dan ham bawang putih kesukaan Jinwoon.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Kenapa sarapannya hanya ada 1 porsi? Bukan untuk epat orang?

" Aku harap kau suka dengan masakanku, hyung..." ucap Jinwoon yang kini duduk di hadapanku. Aku benar - benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan dongsaengku yang yang satu ini.

" Jinwoonie.. kenapa sarapannya hanya ada 1 porsi?" tanyaku heran

" Kan aku sudah bilang.. Aku buatkan sarapan untukmu.. HANYA untukmu, hyung.. " ucap Jinwoon yang kini lagi - lagi terlihat semburat merah di pipinya.

Aku semakin heran dibuatnya.

" Kenapa hyung? Kau tidak suka dengan masakanku?"

" Ah tidak, hanya-"

" Yah! Jinwoonie! Kau yang buat ini?!" belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan Jinwoon, Jo kwon sudah datang menghampiri kami sambil berkacak pinggang dengan pandangan menyelidik ke arah makanan yang Jinwoon hidangkan.

" Yah! Kwonnie hyung! Ini bukan untukmu! Ini untuk Changmin hyung!"

" Hanya untuk Changmin hyung? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku juga tidak akan mau memakan masakan buatanmu!"

" Yah! Memangnya ada apa dengan masakanku?!" Jinwoon memberikan death glarenya pada Jo kwon yang balas memelototi maknaenya.

" Ada apa sih ribut - ribut?" Seulong yang baru bangun keluar dari kamarnya dengan pandangannya yang masih setengah sadar "...Yah! Kwonie-ah! Kwon-Leada! Jangan ganggu Jinwoonie!"

" Yah Hyung! Kau jangan ikut campur! urus saja mukamu yang masih berantakan itu!" balas Jo kwon yang kini ganti memarahi Seulong

" Sudah sudah... Jangan ribut terus.. Aku buatkan sarapan dulu.." ucapku malas menanggapi pertengkaran tersebut dan segera menuju dapur.

" Hyung... Maafkan aku.. Seharusnya aku membuatkan sarapan untuk semuanya.." ucap Jinwoon yang ternyata mengikutiku ke dapur.

" Tidak apa - apa Jinwoonie.. "

" Tapi kau kan harus rehearsal pertunjukan musikalmu.. Aku tidak ingin kau datang terlambat karena harus membuat sarapan terlebih dulu untuk kita.. " Jinwoon mengucapkan kata - kata terakhirnya dengan sedih.

Aku tahu ia tulus melakukan itu untukku. Aku menghampirinya yang menatapku lemah dan sedih. Aku menepuk ringan bahunya dan mengacak - acak lembut rambut halusnya sambil tersenyum padanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku diperlakukan sebaik dan senyaman ini dalam hidupku.

_Seandainya kita bertemu sebelum penampilanku seperti ini, apa kau akan bersikap baik seperti ini padaku, Jinwoonie?_

_Apa kau tidak akan menjauhiku dan menghinaku?_

_Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku, Jinwoonie? _

_Apakah ini hanya pheromone-ku saja yang membiusmu saat ini?_

" Jinwoon benar hyung, kau bisa terlambat kalau harus memasak sarapan kita dulu. Lebih baik kau makan saja sarapanmu dan serahkan padaku masalah masak memasak ini.." ucap Seulong menyusul ke dapur, yang berhasil membuatku mengalihkan pandangan mataku dari Jinwoon yang beberapa saat tak teralihkan.

.

.

Pertunjukkan musikal telah memasuki bagian encore. Aku masuk ke stage dan menyanyikan Curtain Call dengan para pemain musikal The Three Musketeers yang lain.

Bisa kulihat para penonton menyambutku penuh sorak saat aku memberi salam dengan gaya heroik D'Artagnan.

Kuberikan senyum terbaikku yang kurasa berhasil membius para penonton untuk beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya kedua ujung mataku menemukan dia di sana. Bersinar dengan wajah cerianya. Tersenyum, ah tidak, tertawa bahagia, menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan matanya yang menyipit sempurna. Tepuk tangannya berhambur dengan suara sorak sorai penonton yang lain.

**Deg!**

Jantungku mendebar tak menentu.

Aku tahu.

Inilah saat yang kutunggu - tunggu.

Aku jatuh cinta.

Pada sesosok yang kukenal dan menatapku bahagia di kejauhan.

Kulambaikan tanganku ke arahnya dan memberikan senyuman tulusku padanya. Hanya untuknya.

Hingga closing curtain usai, aku setengah berlari menuju ruang ganti pemain.

Entah mengapa, aku senang sekali saat ini. Mungkinkah karena sesosok tadi yang kulihat di deretan kursi penonton?

" Hyung.."

**Deg!**

Dan kini ia di sini. Di hadapanku. Tersenyum lembut padaku dengan kedua tangannya yang terbuka lebar.

Dan tanpa berpikir panjang, kusambut dirinya dengan sepenuh hati. Kurengkuh tubuh hangatnya dalam pelukanku

" Terima kasih, Jinwoonie.." ucapku di pelukannya

" Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu, hyung.. Aku rasa.. aku telah banyak bergantung padamu.. Hingga kini, hatiku juga bergantung di hatimu.."

**Deg!**

Jantungku serasa membeku seketika mendengar pernyataan Jinwoon.

Aku segera melepaskan pelukan kami dan menatap dalam mata Jinwoon.

" Jinwoonie.. Aku merasa...Seperti... lemari pakaian... " kutatap matanya dan raut wajahnya kini telah drastis berubah "...setelah menggantung hidup dan hatimu padaku, apa kau juga akan mengantungkan pakaianmu?"

" Yah! Hyung! Tidak bisakah kau serius sedikit?! Ini bukan acara Star Golden Bell!... Sudah lewat masanya kau harus berlucu ria!" ucap Jinwoon yang kini mempoutkan bibirnya tanda ia sedang kesal.

Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku melihat tingkah imutnya itu.

Kuhentikan tawaku ketika melihat wajah Jinwoon yang semakin kesal menatapku tak senang.

" Aku minta maaf, Jinwoonie.. Aku tidak bermaks-"

" Sudahlah hyung, aku tahu kalau kau hanya menganggapku sebagai anak kecil. Dan selalu saja seperti itu.." kini Jinwoon menunduk sedih.

Aku tak tahan melihatnya yang sedih seperti itu.

" Bukan begitu Jinwoonie.. Aku hanya tidak yakin... Kau tahu, aku yang sekarang ini sungguh berbeda dengan aku yang dulu.. " kuperhatikan Jinwoon yang mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar perkataanku.

" Aku tahu, hyung.. " mataku membuka lebar mendengar jawaban Jinwoon " ... pertama kali aku melihatmu, ketika kau mengganti penjernih air saat pertama kali aku gabung dengan grup One Day.. Kau di sana.. Satu - satunya yang memberikan senyum hangat padaku.. Tidak perduli bagaimanapun penampilanmu, aku tetap menyukaimu sejak saat itu..." kuperhatikan kejujuran yang terpampang jelas dari matanya. Tak terbantahkan.

Aku kembali memeluknya. Lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

Nyatanya, pernyataan Jinwoon membuatku benar - benar merasa bahagia tak terkira.

" Saranghae, Jinwoonie.. "

.

.

**END?**

.

.

Gimana – gimana? Ada yang tertarik dengan pairing ini? Kalo gak yaudah end di sini ajaaa

Oh ya, buat I AM, maaf sudah menistakan Mongmin dan Jin

Last, reviewnya yaa. Gimana respon kalian dengan pair ini?


End file.
